


The life we have chosen

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Abusive Family, Affairs, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Orphans, Running Away, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: We follow the story of three duos. All with different relationships yet the same problem. They all deal with their problems differently, and handle those around them.[Currently On Pause]
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Explanation

If you already understand what you are getting into and want to get into the story quickly, I suggest skipping this chapter since it's just an explanation. I just wanted to get some things clear for everyone so it's not too complicated.

Firstly, this story will include mpreg. Mpreg is short for male pregnancies for those who don't understand or never heard of it before, Mpreg is when a male gets pregnant. All three of the stories are Mpreg, which is the problem that all the males share. Just like all their situations are different, the reasons on why they are pregnant are also different. Just in case you read over the explanations and don't understand, I will explain more thoroughly. For Naruto, he becomes pregnant from his nine-tailed fox. If you read any Mpreg stories about Naruto, I'm sure you understand that this is a very cliche explanation. Naruto's fox goes into heat and his chakra morphs to help him out. While his chakra morphs, it creates a sort of womb for Naruto that gives him the ability to become pregnant, but Kurama never told Naruto about it. Inojin has a problem where he's infertile. He can't impregnate anyone but another problem is that his sperm can be impregnated. It was a very rare possibility of him getting pregnant and no possibility of getting pregnant at all as long as he doesn't have intercourse with a male, so he was docked as infertile. Boruto's situation was not actually any internal problem. Mitsuki was created with the ability to get pregnant and get others pregnant. He was aware of this, but he found it useless to tell his friends. It is extremely complicated how he gets all other males pregnant, but it happened. 

Secondly, I would like to explain how I will be naming the chapters. Each chapter will be dedicated to one of the duos. They might be mixed, but it won't be early on so no worry. Basically, and obviously it will be by couple. The chapter will be the "mother's" name and the number of the chapter after the name. To be more specific, Naruto (#), Boruto (#), Inojin (#). I have this way since mainly the story will be from both their point of view and from 3rd point of view. Of course, I will be sure to let you know which it is and if I switch the point of view but it's usually easier to stick with one point of view through an entire chapter. There will be times when I follow the fathers instead of the "mothers" but that will be somewhat rare. I will let you know who we are following by naming the chapter after them. The chapters will follow the number of their other half, example of this? Sasuke (9) = Naruto(9) or Shikadai(2) = Inojin(2). I hope it isn't too complicated to understand but it's just in case you came for a certain couple instead of all of them. Do remember that this story follows strict time. Everything happens at a certain time and to not be confusing, we have to focus on what's happening at a time. Meaning Some stories will be be going on for plenty of chapters before another gets the light, so try not to rush what you want since it could throw off the balance of the story if I did give you what you want.

Lastly, Don't be afraid to request any special chapters. I don't mind writing extra chapters for anyone who likes the story! Although, I should mention that it will pause the next chapter so that I can write it, but don't worry, I will most likely put both chapters out at the same time. I should also mention that I not good at writing lemon since I not used to it, but I will have at least one for each duo. If you want more, just request, as I've mentioned before, I will make a special chapter dedicated to what you want. I'm also thinking of having a story dedicated to the children. The story will end after all their problems get solved, which means the children probably won't have much time to be explored. If requested, I think a story about the children would be nice for everyone. Of course, if no one really cares about the children that much, but there's no point of me wasting my time on a story about them, but I think it would nice since a lot of problems from this story will be carried over to the children's story.


	2. Naruto(1)

[3rd Pov]

A thirty-four year old man sat at his desk. His blonde hair cut short, and his blue eyes focused on somewhere else that wasn't his paperwork. He had just been visited by one of his oldest friends who had not been in the village for a while. No one would ever know, or maybe everyone knew, but the smile on his face was from finally being able to see him after so long. He had silently wished for the other male to come back soon as he walked out the office. Something he was sure no one knew was that the two males had shared an intimate moment before the other left for his mission and they had been doing so for years. It was risky. They were taking a bigger risk every time they did that, and yet they were practically addicted to it. He had no idea how the excitement was still there, but it was and it only got more exciting each time. How long had this been going on? The blonde couldn't remember. The only thing he could remember was how it started. He remembered regretting each time, yet he couldn't stop before. Now, he enjoys every moment of it without a single regret. They always made sure to be careful, so why not take the risk? 

The blonde let out a sigh as he finally grabbed one of his stacks of paper and began reading over it. Although he now seemed like he was focused, his mind couldn't help but wander somewhere else. He shook his head, staring at the paper. He could clearly see the words, but they weren't reading properly in his mind. He finally gave up on trying to read it and stood up. Looking around his office, he went to find his favorite food. Ramen would definitely help with his focusing problem. It always helped. 

Under his desk. In the drawers. Behind and in stacks of paper. Nope, the ramen was no where to be found. Maybe behind the book shelf? In his pockets somehow? No, not in those places either. Naruto couldn't find it anywhere and he was more than sure that his wife had brought him some. In fact, she had brought an entire bag full. He had no memory of eating his ramen and he didn't give it away to anyone. He decided to give up looking for it for a moment and just sat down to think. Sasuke didn't like ramen that much, so he didn't take it. Even then, he would have asked before even touching it. Shikadai had been out working on something so he hasn't been back all day. He still would've asked before touching them too, or he would've at least told him he took one. The hokage started wondering why he was thinking so hard about it instead of just going to get more. He had enough money to get one or two cups to last him the night. He stood right back up and started putting on his coat, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his trash filled with the ramen cups. The exact ones he was looking for. "Oh... Maybe... I did eat them." 

He searched his mind for any memories of him eating them, but nothing came up. Nothing at all. Maybe that was sign that he should go home for dinner. As he got ready to go home this time, he realized he messed his office even more then before. Usually something like this wouldn't bother him, but he had a sudden urge to clean up his dirty office. And he did. The stacks of paper neatly stacked on the side of his desk. Looking at them this way, they didn't even seem like that much, so why did he always throw a fit about it before? He shrugged off his thoughts and went on to cleaning off his desk. He had a lot of unnecessary things that he didn't need on it. Now that his desk area was done, his office looked so much cleaner. There was nothing else to clean up. But maybe straightening up the bookshelves would be good. 'Alphabet or by size? Why not size and alphabetical?' Small ones on the bottom shelf. Big ones on the top shelf. 'Wow, that looks a lot better then before!' 

Ah, he wasted a lot of time cleaning. He thought he was going to be able to get home before Hinata started making dinner, but now he wasn't getting home until after they've all finished dinner. Maybe it took longer to make today and he might be able to get back before they even start eating? That's what he hoped, but there was no telling what could or have happened. The hokage started walking out the office to quickly make it home. On his way, he ran into his aide. "Oh! Shikamaru! I'm heading home a bit early today, but I will be back early tomorrow." Shikamaru nodded and hand him a few papers. 

"I was on my way to deliver these to you, but you can look these over at home. They're important, so I really need you to have these done by tomorrow, Naruto." He pat him on the shoulder and smiled. "And also, I'm really happy that you're finally going home early for once." After that, Shikamaru walked away to go drop some other information off at the office. Some minor things that could wait until tomorrow. Naruto continued on his way out, speed walking home. He felt like taking things faster then usual today. Things were weird today. Switching between good and bad. Surprising him with each turn. Maybe it was just one those days, and he didn't mind at all. He arrived home faster then usual, obviously because he was also walking faster today. Walking into the house, he noticed his daughter and his wife cleaning up the dining room. His daughter, who was taking the dishes off the table, was the first to notice him. "Papa!" She ran up to her father, giving him a big hug. Hinata walked out after her, greeting her husband quietly with a kiss on the cheek before going back into the kitchen to make him a plate. Naruto bent down to his daughter's height to talk to her about her day. "So, how was school today?" Himawari was happy to tell him about the training they did and what they learned in school. She talked on as she lead him to dining room, and continued her conversation with him as he ate. Although she was happy about her day, he could tell that she was mainly happy about him being home. After a while, way after Naruto was done eating, Hima had to go get ready for bed. 

Naruto went up the stairs to also get ready for some sleep. As he walked past his son's room, he peaked inside, but his son was no where to be found. He went to the edge of the stairs to yell down to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata. Where's Boruto?" His quiet wife came over to the stairs to look up at him. "Oh, he and some of the boys were staying at Mitsuki's house. There's some type of game competition tomorrow and they wanted to practice as much as they could before they had to go. So I let Boruto stay the night." Naruto nodded as she walked away. He already knew what she was talking about, so no need to investigate further. He went back his task, going to take a shower and get ready for bed. Instead of going to directly to bed, he went to his study, looking over his paperwork just like Shikamaru had asked him to. He was originally going to wait until morning because he was sleepy, but there was an annoying buzz in the back of his head that he couldn't just ignore. Fighting his sleep, he finished his work as fast as he could. 

It took a long time. By the time he finished, everyone in the house was already sleep. Now it was his turn to sleep. Instead of going to bother his wife, he just laid on the couch in his office. He grabbed the small blanket and pillow he kept in there for the days he ended up sleeping in his office, and set them on the couch before finally laying down. The blonde fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

As entered into his dream state, Kurama came into view. The blonde hadn't been expecting to see him, but he was happy to see his friend anyway. "Hey Kurama, did you call me here?" The said fox lifted his had, lightly glaring at him. The glare had held no meaning for the two of them. "Well of course I did, I doubt you were coming to visit anytime soon." Naruto laughed at the bitterness in the words. As usual, Kurama was just being the sarcastic fox he was. The fox sat up tall, signaling he meant business. "I called you here for a reason. We seem to be having a problem. Um.. an inside your body type of problem..." Naruto raised an eye brow, greatly confused on what he could possibly mean. He didn't feel sick in any type of way. It was actually quite rare for him to even catch something close to a sickness. Then again, Kurama always warned him whenever something unusual enter his body.

"What are you talking about? I don't feel any different, maybe you just imagined it." The nine-tailed beast huffed before speaking again. "Naruto, I'm serious. Now I could be wrong, but.... you might be having a child." 

Naruto started laughing. Child? He never knew Kurama as the type to make jokes. "Kurama, That's practically impossible. If you're gonna joke about something, try something more believable. Like-" "I'm serious." Naruto stared at him. Silently and only for moment. When he stopped looking at him, he had started staring at the ground. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was a guy that couldn't get pregnant right? Of course he was, he had two children with a woman he loved, but even he knew that it didn't work only like that. Kurama, clearly seeing the confusion on his face, decided to explain a bit better. "Naruto, I go into heat, just like regular foxes. Of course, not a lot of people know about that, but I'm pretty weak during my heat. That's because my chakra is being used to help my heat. Typically between the months of December to March. I never really told you, because I thought it didn't effect you this much, but that chakra being used to help my heat also creates you a type of womb. Usually, any type of chakra eggs are usually destroyed. It's actually why you feel tired during these months. Ah, well... some eggs don't immediately get destroyed, but I have noticed that if they do last a bit longer, they can't be used. Usually...they can't be used. You should talk to your wife and Sasuke about this. I do believe they both have a right to know. Although, we should wait to see if the eggs last long enough first. It will take a while, but this is the longest an egg has lasted so I found it best to tell you now." 

The blonde sighed, looking up the fox. "Alright... anything else I need to know." Kurama seemed to calm down a bit himself. He was obviously worried about how Naruto would've took it. Finally being able to relax a bit, he laid back down but kept his head up to look at the hokage. "Well, so I won't have to explain later, I do have a few things to say. You might end up with more then one child. You shared my heat, which means you'll probably have fox like symptoms. Some things might change. The first half of the pregnancy is usually easier to deal with. You will eat a lot more, your body is more eager to feed the babies growing inside you. You'll have an urge to clean, your body will be less alert if things are clean. You may avoid people more, your body is trying to protect the still growing children. You may fall asleep randomly even when you're not sleepy since your body is saving up as much energy as possible for the children. Your chakra will also be stronger, meaning your body is more eager to protect them. The second half will be the hardest. It's the exact opposite of the first half. Your body will reject more types of food, this is just the babies asking for certain things. You'll be a lot messier, the babies see the mess as a type of nest. You may end up more eager to be around people and even eager to cuddle people, this is just the babies learning about people and trying to claim them. You'll feel tired but most likely won't be able to sleep, this is just the children tiring out your body and being more energetic. You'll also be a lot weak, and this is because you're chakra is being used a protection for the children. You should get someone to protect you if this symptom does show up, and even if it doesn't show up you should still have protection." After Kurama finished giving the information, and laid his head down. "It's been so long since I've had to talk that much, now leave, I'm tired." 

Naruto let out a quiet laugh. He felt almost disgusted with himself. It wasn't the child's fault, not at all. But it had dawned on him. If you let a problem stay to too long, it only creates more problems. That's what consequences were. He did have solve this problem, but there might not be a problem. He has to find out if he actually was pregnant. No point of stressing himself early. He'll need something to distract him from his problem, but for now, he needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, better first chapter! How'd I do? If anyone read my wattpad story (which I doubt) I hope find this one much better then before. I personally believe I did much better then I did before, not to mention I added better details along with the fact that I didn't even have this chapter before. I changed up a lot of things, too. I really hoped you enjoyed this story and I'll try my best to have the next chapter by next Saturday. I can't make promises, but I will try.


	3. Naruto(2)

It had been three weeks since Naruto got the news from Kurama. He's been trying to spend more time at the office to avoid his wife, but he'd still have to go home sometimes. He felt horrible being around his wife, and yet he could never bring himself to talk to her about his problem. But maybe he didn't have to? It's just as Kurama had told him, there was a chance the egg wouldn't make it. He didn't want the baby, or possibly babies, to die, but he was terrified about the problems that came with it. He wondered when he'd get the news about the babies. The anticipation felt suffocating.

Shikamaru walked in causing the blonde to jump. He walked close to the desk, his eyebrow raised as if asking him a silent question. Fortunately for Naruto, Shikamaru said nothing and showed him a report. The entire time, Naruto felt anxious. His mind wandered, constantly question Kurama in his mind only to get the answer of how he wasn't sure yet. His advisor was worried about him, but he said nothing. He didn't want to point it out just yet.

Ever since that day, Naruto has bee nothing but anxious. Constantly jumping at the slightest noise, constantly losing focus, constantly pacing around his office. Anyone who knew Naruto could tell something was wrong, but what could possibly be bothering the very strong minded Hokage.

He stayed like this for seven weeks, each week he only got worse. It got to the point to where he shut himself in his office. Very few people were aloud into the office. No one was aloud too close to him. Everyone had different ideas of what was wrong. So many idea and yet none were proven true. What they didn't know, was that Naruto was so anxious that just being near people made him want to vomit, but he also couldn't help to let a few people in because he always had a desire to be around them.

After weeks of waiting, Kurama finally came to talk to him during a nap.

"So, I've finally got an accurate answer."

Naruto looked at him anxiously, silently hoping no. Kurama said nothing. He seemed to be looking somewhat guilty and although he had a feeling he knew the answer, he wanted to hear it from Kurama. "W-well...what's the answer?"

Kurama groaned, obviously not wanting to say it. "Naruto, I think you know the answer... but I'll make it easy for you. The eggs are healthy, they're not going anywhere, and by the looks of it, you might be having three instead of just one. There's a chance it'll end up less, there's a chance there'll be more, but right now.. There are possibly three healthy eggs that will be staying with you for some months"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he only panicked. He felt like he was suffocating inside his mind. There was someone yelling for him, but he couldn't hear them. Just the darkness begin to close around him, he heard a clear voice, causing to properly breathe. He felt dizzy, but luckily he didn't pass out yet. Kurama had been aiming to calm him down, reminding him that too much stress can kill them.

"R-right... I'll take a nap and we can figure this out when I wake up."

Kurama could only agree and lay down. Naruto had to calm himself down a bit more before finally leaving Kurama's place. He needed to start thinking of solutions soon. He knew the main solutions. Keep the child and tell Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura. Get rid of them. Give the eggs away to another woman to hold and keep them. Give them up for adoption. Naruto wasn't going to get rid of them, he wanted them to have a life, but he didn't know what would be best for them. Anything could go wrong. Maybe he needed another opinion that wasn't his nor Kurama's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for this being so short. Mainly just a small introduction to his problem.


	4. Inojin (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be a while before the ShikaJin and MitsuBoru story truly start, and the SasuNaru part of the story will go on for a while, so I will try to have side stories of the two ships while it's happening. So, everyone who just wants ShikaJin and MitsuBoru, I'll try to keep you all entertained until their stories start! This chapter and the next chapter are Shikajin and MitsuBoru
> 
> Also, apologizes for missing two updates, but I've been a bit too busy lately. Really hope everyone enjoys~

A boy with blonde hair sat in a restaurant, waiting for his teammates. He had his drawing supplies with him and decided it was best to draw to past some time. As he drew, his mind wandered to one of his teammates. The boy he has had a crush on for only two months now. Maybe it wasn't anything special, but he couldn't help but think about him all the time. The way his black hair spike up. The way he walks when he's bored. The way he sighs when he had gotten tired of his friends and the way he sighs when their finally safe right before scolding them. He couldn't help but notice every little thing.

Without even realizing it, he had drawn his crush. Could it even be considered him though? It was originally a beast, but sadly, his crush's face now resides on lower body of the beast. The tail he had started to created turned into his crush's hair. He had started drawing the face shape but he had stopped right before he got to add details. 

He let out a soft sigh as he stared at the paper. Should he just finish the face before throwing it away? He had thought about it, but he didn't even know if he had enough time to finish. Looking at the drawing now, he could just add a quick few adjustments and be done with it. It didn't have to to be perfect. Just enough to look like a better picture, and then he'd get rid of it. He went to start on drawing his eyes when suddenly someone tapped his shoulder and said his name. The blonde didn't process who was the one who said his name as he quickly turned to paper around and looked at the two behind him. His cheeks burned a light red as he talked. "You two took a long time to get here." 

Chocho giggled as she sat across from him and Shikadai sat next to Inojin. As usual, the chubby girl had started munching on some chips. They must have been new because he never seen her eating them before. Shikadai had placed elbow on the table and placed his cheek in his hand. "We were on our way here, but Chocho saw some new chips on sell and well..." He pointed the girl on their team, but he wasn't exactly pointing to her, he was pointing to a bag next to her. It was filled with different types of chips. 

The two boys stared at Chocho chewing. Inojin shook his head with a gentle smile before bringing out another piece of paper to draw on. Shikadai groaned lightly. They were supposed to go train, but they knew they'd be here for a while. 

They ended up staying at the restaurant for an hour while Chocho ate some more food before practice. When she finished, they finally went to go practice. They went to a clearing in the forest for practice today. Well, not just today, it was their usual practice spot.

The two boys went first while their other teammate sat on the side and watched. They did a few stretches before finally starting. 

Shikadai groaned softly as he finished his stretches. "Alright, today we will be working on your mind control. You're really good at using your beast scroll, but you lack in mind control still."

Inojin tilted his head. "If we're going over things we lack, will you be using your mother's style as well?"

Shikadai chuckled and Inojin's cheeks dusted pink at the noise. He shook his head lightly. "No, not while you're using your weakness. Whether you realize it or not, neither of us would improve that much. We'd both be using our weak points which would get both of us tripped up in the long run. Going against an opponent who uses their strong point improves not only your fast thinking but you're ability to make the best out of difficult situations. So, You'll use your weak point against me, I'll use my weak point against Chocho, and Chocho will use her weak point against you."

Inojin nodded. He thought about what he said and realized that Shikadai went for a training idea for today. "Alright, let's get started then."

The two walked a few steps into the forest, both of them on different sides. Chocho did them the favor of yelling start. She couldn't see much of what was happening, but she had been practicing her listening and could hear their footsteps. 

Inojin stayed in the trees, looking around his surroundings as he looked for Shikadai. Shikadai did Inojin the favor of staying on the ground but he stayed causious of his surroundings. Inojin was the first to see Shikadai. He put his hands together and put them in front of his eyes as he looked at Shikadai. Before he got a chance to even think about entering his mind, Shikadai disappered. The blonde gasped and looked around only to get kicked out of the tree seconds later.

"Don't get distracted while doing the mind transfer jutsu. Your body is already vulnerable enough just by doing the justu. Use your ears to listen to your environment and keep your eyes on the target."

Inojin groaned softly as he got up, rubbing his lower back. He sighed and looked for Shikadai only to see him gone again. Shikadai had become one of the best at staying hidden so his specialty ended up being stealth. He ended up being the person you wanted to bring to whenever it required stealth. Some of the others were also good at stealth, but all of them had their pros when it came to it.

It was obvious Shikadai was trying to make it easy for him because he made noise as he moved. He would purposely rustle a bush or kick a stick to alert him of where he was. Inojin waited patiently, trying to figure out the best move.

He tried thinking of the best strategy to win. He had heard of using mind transfer justu without using his hands or without looking at the target, but that was for people who were actually able to use it without trouble. Even after years of using it, he still had trouble with it. Just maybe he could..?

"You got distracted again."

Shikadai had trapped him in his jutsu and he hadn't noticed at all. It wasn't time to think, he still had a chance of using his mind transfer. The only problem was that he couldn't see Shikdai behind him and he couldn't use his hands. Inojin struggled against the others justsu, trying to at least get to his hands. If he could just use his hands, he could try to transfer into his mind. Key word: try. His physical frame was quite weak compered to other, so it was actually easy for Shikadai to hold the other completely still.

They both stood there for a moment. The black haired boy waiting for the other to surrender. The blonde hair boy trying to find a better way to possible get out of this situation. In the end, Inojin finally gave up and admitted defeat.

The two walked out the forest together while Chocho gasped. "You didn't last as long as you did last time."

He glared at her. "Thanks for stating the obvious, chubby." She laughed at his grumpiness as he flopped down next to her. She offered him some chips but as usual, he declined. The next two rounds went by quickly as well. Shikadai won against Chocho. Inojin also won against Chocho. The only reason they won so easily, was because she gave up halfway through. Shikadai was actually happy he didn't have to go all the way but Inojin found himself irritated with her. 

As their practice came to an end, Shikdai went over everyone's weak point in their fighting style, techniques, and other minor things. He even went over his own weak points to show he always paid attention to the improvements that need to be done. There were always improvements to be made to everything. The three of them walked out the woods together after his speech. 

To some, it was probably weird how active he was. What no one knew was that Shikadai actually got more active as he got older. He still slept a lot and everything was always a drag to him, but he always was more active when needed. It was probably why Inojin was actracted to him. He still wasn't quite sure why he had a crush on him yet, but he planned on finding out. He didn't want anyone to know about this. He had wondered constantly how his parents would react, mainly his mother. He had gotten so lost in thought thinking about Shikadai and his own parents that he forgotten he was with his teammates. 

'...Jin!" He jumped and turned to look at his teammate Chocho, then his other teammate Shikadai. Once again, he blushed as he looked at Shika. He was confused on what was going on but Chocho decided to continue as the other rolled his eyes. "We wanted to know if you wanted all of us to walked home together?"

He shrugged. "Sure, that would be nice I guess."

After that, they all walked home together. Since Inojin's home was the closest, he got dropped off first but he wished he could stay longer with Shikadai. He would've stayed withh them longer but he also didn't want to accidently spill his secret. He knew he'd zone off if he did nothing but talk to his crush so maybe next time. He had things to do at home anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was pulled from my Wattpad and I have also improved greatly on it. I will try to update more than before and I will also work on others as well once I get at least three chapters. Please don't be scared to add any problems you may have with the story that has to do with detail, relations, or speed at which I move the story. (I'll try to move slow, but I tend to speed the story up when I panic while writing). Your also probably wondering why I call them all duos instead of couples.... that's because only one of them is a couple, the rest were just events that require them to make children together.


End file.
